


A terrible misunderstanding

by Scarberrita



Series: We promised forever [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarberrita/pseuds/Scarberrita
Summary: The three musketeers receive word that the ship D'Artagnan was suppose to be on capsized.





	1. The letter

"Athos, Porthos and Aramis. My office now" captain Tréville called.

The three musketeers stopped training and looked at each other.

"Did we do something? I don't remember doing anything recently" Aramis asked looking at his two lovers.

"Not since D'Artagnan left. We promised him we wouldn't get in trouble while he was visiting his friend" answered Athos

They crossed the yard and went to the captains office.

"Men, have a seat" Tréville said.

"What's going on sir?" Athos questioned as they sat down.

Trèville sat down at his desk and picked up the letter he received. He looked at his soldiers, the men that he looked at as his children with sad eyes.

"I received a letter from the marina. The ship that D'Artagnan was on" He paused and closed his eyes in pain.

"Captain?" Porthos asked. His voice sounding scared.

"His ship capsized. There were no survivors"

The three man just sat there for a couple minutes as this information sank in. The only sound was Aramis quietly praying and sniffling.

"When did you receive this letter, Captain? Asked Athos.

"This morning" Tréville answered. "I wanted to tell the three of you first before I announce it to the rest of the men and the King"

Athos nodded his thanks and stood up and left only to be followed by Aramis and Porthos. They left the garrison and headed to their shared home. When they entered the house it felt cold, dark and lonely. Aramis collapsed on the floor and started sobbing.

"Hey, come 'ere" Porthos pulled Aramis into his arms and gently picked him up and carried him to the couch. Laying him down he pulled a blanket over him and leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"I'm gonna make tea, yeah? Does that sound good?" Aramis looked at him with lost eyes.

"D'Artagnan loved tea" Aramis said and then burst into tears.

"I know he did, love, I know" Porthos replied, his voice breaking a little. Looking around Porthos didn't see Athos

"Do you know where Athos went, love?" Aramis looked up and shook his head. Sighing, Porthos stood up straight and went looking for his lover. First he checked the room that the four men shared. He walked into the room and looked at the bed. Remembering the last night they had D'Artagnan with them in it. He smiled sadly to himself and walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him. *not there* he thought to himself. Next he checked Athos' room. They each have their own room to keep up appearances and for when they need space. Knocking on the door Porthos waited for an answer. Not receiving one he opened the door and looked in. The room was untouched. Frowning he closed the door. *Where could he be?* Walking further down the hall he stopped at Aramis' room. *why would he be here?* Porthos slowly opened the door and looked in. *Nothing* Biting his lip he walked to D'Artagnan's room. He stood in front of the door for a few moment until he heard Athos crying. He opened the door and walked in and right up to Athos.

"Why? Why did he have to go alone? I should have gone with him" Athos looked up at Porthos, his ice blue eyes full of pain.

"If you would have went we would have lost you too and I don't think we would be able to survive that, love" Porthos wrapped his arms around Athos and held him close.

"He wouldn't have been alone though. He wouldn't have died alone" Taking in a deep breath Porthos tightened his grip around Athos.

"He wasn't alone. We were with him in his heart. He knew we loved him and we knew he loved us. He wouldn't want us to think like that, darlin" Aramis walked into the room and joined the hug. The three men went back to their room, laid in bed and cries till they fell asleep


	2. What happened to D'Artagnan

D'Artagnan watched as the ship he was suppose to be on sailed away. *I shouldn't have let Aramis talk me into cuddling longer*

Sighing he picked up his bag and turned to walk home.

"Hey man if you were suppose to be on that ship, we're going to the same place if you want to go with us" A man probably in his 50s said.

"Yes, thank you. I can't miss this visit. My friend would kill me. Literally." D'Artagnan said laughing.

"I'm Anthony Petit" the man said as he held out his hand.

"Charles D'Artagnan" he replied as he shook Anthony's hand.

"Well Charles welcome aboard"

"Thank you so much" D'Artagnan said.

Anthony smiled. "Really it's not a problem. What part of Japan are you headed to?"

"I'm visiting my friend at the Himeji Castle" replied D'Artagnan.

Anthony whistles in an impressed way "The Himeji Castle? Is your friend training there? I heard it's a pretty hard place to get into"

Smiling D'Art shook his head. "No, She owns it. My friend is Kaianna Himeji"

Shocked Anthony asks "How do you know the phoenix warrior?"

"That my friend is a very long story and we have a whole week of sailing for you to hear it. How about for now we get this ship going and then get a meal?"

"That sounds like a great plan young man" smiling the two men and the rest of his crew got the ready to sail.

After the ship set out and the meal was cooked they finally sat down to eat. After a few bites Anthony couldn't take it anymore. He had to know how this young man knew the most respected warrior in Japan.

"You have to tell me. How do you know the Phoenix warrior?!"

Laughing D'Artagnan sat back in his chair.

" It started 15 years ago. Kaianna and I were 7. I'm one day older than her, you see?"

Anthony nodded

" Well her family was traveling and their wagon broke down in front of our farm. My father offered them help and a meal. While my father and her father and brother were working on fixing the wagon Kaianna was training with her katana. I watched her for a little while. Her green eyes were so focused on her makeshift enemy and her hair was in a bun, held there by what looked like chopsticks but were really knifes. Anyway I finally got the courage to walk up to her and when I did she looked at me with her eyebrow raised and I said "I'm gonna marry you" she looked so shocked at first and then she smiled and made me promise" D'Artagnan smiled lost in the memory when Anthony spoke

"Why aren't you married to her than?" Sighing D'Artagnan looked down

"It just didn't work out that way but we are still close friends" Anthony patted him on the shoulder

"That's all that matters" They ate in silence after that. It wasn't awkward but rather comforting. D'Artagnan took this time to think about his lovers. They were all bi and have been with both men and women. He was so thankful he found them and that they returned the love he felt for them.

The first one to show it was Porthos. D'artgnan was having a bad day and Porthos was there to patch him up and he was shocked when the big man kissed away his tears and even more shocked when he kissed his lips. *Im gonna miss them so much these next few weeks*

Getting up and saying goodnight to Anthony, D'Artagnan fell asleep with a smile on his face as he thought about his upcoming adventure and the reunion with his musketeers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this story!


	3. The Day After

Porthos was the first to wake up. He laid in bed looking up at the ceiling and thought about his lost love. He had to be the strong one. Athos and Aramis needed him to be but he was hurting just as much as they were. Never again will he kiss those soft lips, never again will he hold him in his arms. He will never hear his laugh or see his smile. Never again will he hear him say "I love you". Porthos squeezed his eyes tight trying to hold back the tears.

Looking over at Aramis' sleeping face he sighed. *They need me to be okay for them. They need me to hold them as they cry, not as I cry* He closed his eyes and waited.

Two hours later Athos and Aramis finally woke up.

"What time is it?" Asked Athos.

"'Bout noon, I'd say" replied Porthos.

Aramis groaned and buried his face in Porthos chest.

"My head feels like it was hit by a horse" he mumbled.

Giving a breathy laugh Porthos said "It's probably from all the cryin' love"

Aramis looked up at him confused "All the cry... Oh" Aramis suddenly remembered the day before and started crying again.

 

"Love, you gotta calm down before you hurt yourself" Porthos held him and rocked him gently.

"He's gone... He's gone.. How can you be so fucking calm?!" Aramis got up suddenly mad at Porthos. "You haven't cried once! Are you glad he's gone? That it's just us three again? Because I'm not. I loved him!"

Athos got out of bed and crossed the room to Aramis. "You can not say these things to Porthos. You know just as much as I do that he loved D'Art. He's hurting to. Everyone grieves differently"

Aramis glared at Athos and turned leaving the room and slamming the door.

"That didn't go as planned" Porthos sighed.

Leaving the house Aramis went to the nearest pub.

"Three bottles of wine. Now." Demanded Aramis.

Normally it's Athos who runs off and drinks but this is to much for Aramis to handle. He couldn't believe his young Gascon was gone. When he was given his three bottles he paid and went to one of the rooms upstairs. He wanted to be alone. To drink alone. To cry alone. Sitting down on the bed he opened the first bottle.

*I should have tied him to the bed.. He likes that* Thought Aramis smiling at the memory of D'Artagnan tied and blindfolded, begging Aramis for his cock. He took a long drink of his wine and started sobbing once more.

"He's been gone for two hours Porthos.. We should go look for him" Athos was pacing back and forth across the living room floor. "What if something happened to him? What if he got into a fight or been arrested? What then Porthos?" He looked at him like he was a crazy man for just sitting there so calmly.

"He will be home soon and if he is not home by nightfall we shall go look for him. He wants alone time, love. We 'ave to respect that" replied Porthos.

"I already lost one person I love.. I will not lose another" Athos started for the door only to be pulled back by Porthos.

"Love, you'll push him away if you don't let him 'ave this. Trust me. I'm worried too but we gotta be patient. He'll come home when he's ready"

At midnight Aramis finally found his way home. He was stumbling in the doorway when Porthos grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"You have no idea how worried we were. We couldn't find you anywhere. Athos is still out looking" Aramis looked up Porthos with glossy eyes

" m sorry 'tos" Porthos chuckled and picked him up.

"Let's get you in bed, yeah?" He carried him upstairs and into there room. He started undressing Aramis in order to put him in his sleeping clothes.

"Mmmm feels good" Aramis moaned and Porthos froze.

"Not tonight, love. You're way to drunk" He walked to the dresser to get out Aramis clothes.

"S'not" pouted Aramis.

Laughing Porthos dressed him and laid him down. Aramis was asleep in minutes

About 45 minutes later a worried Athos came home.

"I can't find him. Something happened" Porthos stood up from the couch and took Athos in his arms. Athos sighed and pressed closer.

"He's drunk and upstairs sleeping. He tried to have sex with me" Athos looked up at him with his eyebrow raised

"You said no? You never say no." Porthos bit his bottom lip.

"He's drunk, love. He's not in the right frame of mind" Getting on his tip toes Athos gently kissed Porthos.

"We should go to bed. It's been a long day" The two headed upstairs and got into bed with Aramis and cuddled each other.

"Goodnight, love" said Porthos.

"Goodnight" replied Athos and they fell asleep dreaming of D'Artagnan.


	4. The memorial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the suggestions. They are very appreciated

The morning of D'Artagnan's memorial was dark and cloudy. The air was chilly and the wind made it worse. The whole musketeer regiment gathered along with the King and Queen to say goodbye to one of the finest soldiers they've ever known. Athos, Porthos and Aramis stood there as still as a statue as kind words were spoken about their beloved D'Artagnan. 

Tréville spoke first. "Charles D'Artagnan, the young Gascon had magnificent valor"

He looked at his three best soldiers and with his voice raw with emotion he said "We all grew quite fond of his spontaneous antics and his dedication to us all. He was one of the most spectacular men I have ever known and he will be truly missed" 

Tréville closed his eyes and took a deep breath then went to stand my his men. 

After an hour of the priest talking the three men went home. They decided that morning that they would give their own memorial at home so they can speak from the heart and not censor what they wanted to say. On the way home they stopped and purchased a small tree to plant in their backyard in honor of their lost love. Aramis teared up holding the tree close to his body as they walked the rest of the way home.

"Where should we plant it?" Asked Porthos.

"He always loved to lay in grass and look up at the stars but he never had a certain spot. I think anywhere would be great" Answered Athos. 

"No. It has to be perfect." Protested Aramis, still clutching the tree like it was a lifeline. Looking around their yard Porthos pointed to the bench the four of them made together. 

"There. We should plant it there. That way we can sit by the tree and when it gets big enough it will provide shade" 

Aramis looked at him with big loving eyes, wet with unshed tears. "That's perfect, mi amor" 

After the tree was planted all three men stood up and looked at each other. "Can I go first? If I don't I fear I will not be able to speak at all" Asked Athos. Porthos looked at Aramis and they both nodded. Smiling sadly Athos looked at the tree. He took a deep breath and spoke straight from his heart. 

"Thank you. Thank you for coming into my life and teaching me to love. Thank you for giving me two years of laughter, smiles, warmth, happiness and love. Without you I would most likely be alone. Still pushing my feelings for Aramis and Pothos away." He took a deep breath to steady himself as tears rolled down his face. "Thank you for making me see that my world does not have to be dark. I will always carry you in my heart wherever I go. I will always love you and cherish the memories we made. All for one and one for all" He looked at the other two and nodded to let them know he was finished.

With a deep ache in his chest Aramis spoke next.

"Mi amor, you changed our lives forever when you challenged us all to duel" They all laughed in a fond way at the memory

"You stupid boy" Aramis grinned 

"The love and compassion you showed us will forever remain in my heart. You were so brave my young Gascon. I will miss the way you smiled. I will miss the sound of your laughter and I will miss the sound of your voice" Aramis' voice broke as he fell to his knees clutching his shirt over his heart and sobbed. In a broken voice he continued. 

"I will love you longer than the heavens will allow me to be on this earth. I will love you till the end of times and beyond that. One for all and all for one" He looked up at Porthos, signaling that it was his turn to speak.

"How lucky am I to of had something so wonderful that it makes saying goodbye this hard?" He smiled to himself "For the longest time I have wanted a family and you my love gave that to me. You were always so eager to love and to learn but you were the one who taught us. I will miss you more than any word or combination of words could say. You were my heart, my joy, my compass. I love you Charles D'Artagnan. I love you more than I could ever express. You will never be forgotten. All for one and one for all"

In unison they finished "All for one and one for all"


	5. Kaianna

"Charles? Are you alright?" Kaianna asked as she approached him. "You look a bit distressed" She reached up and felt his forehead, pressed her lips together and sighed. "No fever. That's a good sign"

D'Artagnan looked at her for a moment. He studied her emerald green eyes, her ivory colored skin, her long brown hair. She's 5 foot 4 inches and has a slim body. Her smile is to die for.

"My memory of you did you no justice, morning dove" he smiled

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She pressed

"Are you going to welcome me or just be rude and demanding?" He countered

"Welcome Charles. Now tell me what's wrong"

"Dear Lord woman! At least let me get settled in first before you question me to death!" He started walking to the castle in a hurry. He didn't want to worry her but at the same time he didn't exactly know what was wrong.

The walk to the castle was a short one. The size of the castle always impressed him. The castle is also known as Shirasagi-jō (white heron castle) because of its brilliant white exterior and supposed resemblance to a bird taking flight. Its built at the very top of Himeyama hill and was built in 1333. Kaianna inherited the castle when she was 17 after the man who adopted her and his two sons were killed. 

D'Artagnan stopped as he entered the castle gates and looked at the statues that were built in honor of her father and brothers. 

"Impressive isn't it? I had this built two years ago. I believe I wrote you about it" Kaianna commented as she stood next to him.

"You did but I didn't think it would resemble him this much. And be this large."

"Will you tell me what's wrong now? You know I worry" she asked

"I just feel like something is really wrong but I have no idea what it could be" He answered

"Hmmm. It could be from the traveling. Maybe some tea will help?" She suggested 

"Alright. Let's try that" he smiled at her and walked into the castle.

D'Artagnan sat down at the small dining table while Kaianna worked on preparing tea. She was humming the song her father use to sing and D'Artagnan could hear him singing it plain as day in his head. 

Setting down two cups of tea, Kaianna sat across from him. She bit her bottom lip debating on how she was going to bring this up. She decided to be blunt.

"So how are your boyfriends?" 

D'Artagnan spit out his tea "What?! How did you know?"

Kaianna raised her eyebrow and smiled. "I know everything"

"You're not mad or disgusted?"

"Charles, you know that I believe that there is room in ones heart for many loves, as long as everyone involved knows and is not getting hurt in anyway..?" She asked

"No one is getting hurt. It works out. We all love each other very much." He smiled "Are you okay? I mean with our history and everything"

Kaianna looked down at her tea and smiled softly. "I'm happy that you are happy. You're happiness has always been my number one priority"

"That's not what I asked you, morning dove" he took her hand in his and gave a gentle squeeze. "Don't shut me out now."

Kaianna took a deep breath and closed her eyes, slowly exhaling. 

"You were suppose to be my husband, Charles. It's hard knowing you are with someone else but it's also not fair of me to ask you to be alone your whole life just because I have to be" 

D'Artagnan opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand signaling that she wasn't finished.

"I'm truly happy for you. But my heart aches. I never stopped loving you. I will never stop." She looked away and wiped a tear from her eye

"Kaianna.. What happened wasn't your fault. You know that right?"

"I ruined our wedding. How is that not my fault?" She looked at him

"You were taken. Your family was taken. He knew you guys wouldn't be on guard that day. That's not your fault. Just because you were the only one to survive does not make it your fault" he held her hand tighter.

"I wanna hear about these men of yours" She tried to change the subject because it was to painful for her

"They are amazing" he smiled "just like you"

"Have you told them about me?" She asked

"I told them of you. Not in great detail. They know you were my first and they know I still have a deep love for you."

"And they were okay with you coming here to visit me for a month?"

"Of course. They want to meet you one day" he frowned 

"What's wrong?" 

"I still have that strong feeling that something isn't right." 

Kaianna stood up and walked around to him and pulled him up. "You're going to bed. That might help calm your nerves and it's getting late. We need rest for what I have planned for us" 

D'Artagnan smiled. "Can't wait"


	6. Back to work

It has been a week since D'Artagnan's memorial and Athos, Aramis and Porthos are back on duty. The other musketeers have offered them their condolences knowing that the Gascon was closest to them. They were sitting at their usual table, Aramis was staring at the gate while the other two were talking and eating breakfast.

"Love, are you okay? Do you need to go home? We will tell Trèville if you need us to" Porthos asked

"I keep waiting to see him walk through that gate smiling and full of energy." He sighed "But I also know that it will never happen. It's a hopeless prayer."

"Perhaps we should quit the Musketeers and move" Suggested Athos

Aramis and Porthos looked at him in shock

"And do what exactly? I can't think of any job I'd be good at" Porthos opposed 

"We don't have to work. I have money" Replied Athos

"You both want to leave him? Alone? How could you" Aramis asked in a small broken voice.

Athos and Porthos looked at each other confused. Not understanding what he meant. D'Artagnan was never found. His body sunk to the bottom of the ocean. He's not there.

"Aramis, love, what do you mean?" Asked Porthos gently

"The tree. The bench. Our room. Our house. Our memories. You just want to erase him like he never fucking existed" Aramis started to raise his voice in anger. 

"Lower your voice, Aramis" Athos commanded "You know that's not what we meant" 

"Then what did you mean, Athos?" Aramis said in a dangerously low tone

"I simply meant that it's so hard being here waiting for him to return when we know he's not. We could never erase his memory. We would take his things with us. We would take the bench and the tree and everything. We would never forget him. Never." Athos explained softly, his eyes welling up with tears.

"But.. I couldn't imagine living somewhere that he never lived. I couldn't imagine sleeping in a room that he's never been in." Aramis looked Athos in the eyes. "I couldn't leave here. As wonderful as it sounds, I couldn't bear it."

"Then we will stay here, love." Porthos caressed Aramis' face then pulled his hand back fast remembering that they are in public. 

Athos looked around to see if anyone saw. "Perhaps we should go home and continue this conversation" he suggested.

"We've been off for a week. Men will get suspicious if we take off more time. We can't afford that. Not now" protested Aramis. 

"He's right 'thos. We have to keep up appearances. It's to dangerous not to" Porthos agreed.

"Let's just get this day over with" grumbled Athos as he stood up and headed towards the stables.  
-  
-  
It was around 8:00pm by the time the boys finally made it home. It was an exhausting day of holding in emotions and giving fake smiles, but they managed. 

"Are you two hungry? I'll cook if you want" Asked Porthos. 

He's been making sure that the other two eat and sleep and are taken care of in every way they needed. He hasn't been eating himself though. He pretends, takes a couple bites here and there but mostly scoots around his food. Athos and Aramis haven't noticed yet. They are to consumed by their grieving. That being said.. They do care deeply about Porthos and ask him if he's okay and cuddle with him but Porthos has learned from early on in his childhood to hide emotions and to hide them well. He has opened up with the three men but now with one gone he feels it is his duty to keep the other two happy. He doesn't want to burden them.

"Yes, I'm a little hungry, babe" replied Athos smiling softly

"Me too, mi amor" echoed Aramis

"You two cuddle on the couch and I'll make stew" Porthos turned and went to the kitchen. 

Athos pulled Aramis in his lap and kissed him.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you today, sweetheart. I didn't mean to" he kisses Aramis again

"I know and I'm sorry I overreacted. I know you love him just as much as I do" he kissed Athos deepening the kiss and crawling up his body to straddle him 

"Mmmm babe are you sure you're ready for this?" Athos asked as he was kissing down Aramis' neck.

"Yes. I need this" Aramis grinds down on Athos drawling out a deep moan from him.

Athos flips them so he is on top and roughly kisses down the front of Aramis' neck, holding his arms above his head. Aramis pushes his hips up moaning and begging for more.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Athos and Aramis jump apart as Porthos walks in to open the door. He looks at them for a moment and raises his eyebrow. Opening the door he reveals Trèville. 

"Captain. Is everything okay?" Asked Athos standing up.

"I've received a letter from the Himeji Castle. Kaianna Himeji thanked me for giving D'Artagnan time off. It's dated a day before he left so I'm assuming she doesn't know?" He looked at his men waiting for an answer.

"No sir, we didn't think to write and inform her." Answered Athos

"Should I write her or do you three want to?" He asked

"You should Captain. She wrote to you" Athos replied 

"Very well. I'm sorry I interrupted you're evening" he stopped and looked at Athos and Aramis 

"It was time sensitive. She's a busy woman who would have come looking for him. This at least saves her a trip" he explains 

"We understand. Thank you  
Captain." Porthos said as he opened the door. Trèville left without saying another word.

Porthos turns towards the other two men pouting. 

"Why didn't you wait on me?"  
-  
-  
Back at the garrison, Trèville has just finished writing the letter.

Madam Himeji,  
I regretfully write to inform you of Charles D'Artagnan's death. The ship he was on during his journey to visit you capsized and there were no survivors. His body was never found. I offer you my condolences.

Trèville sealed the letter and gave it to a boy to take to the mail ship. The boy was stopped by two red guards who took the letter from him thinking it was a letter to the King about a fight which happened earlier that day. The two guards burnt the letter and paid the boy to keep silent about the matter.  
-  
-  
The three musketeers ate and washed up and are now laying in bed.

"I feel bad that we didn't think to inform her. She was his best friend. They wrote each other all the time" Aramis said quietly

"Don't feel bad, love. We are all grieving. And we didn't think to do it either. I feel bad that she doesn't have anyone left." Porthos said as he is gently stroking Athos' hair.

"You're right. D'Artagnan was the only person she had left in this world. She's alone" Aramis squeezed closer to Porthos and buried his head in this neck crying

"She has her students and I'm sure she knows more people" Athos said reaching over and putting his hand on Aramis' hand.

"But knowing someone and having someone are two different things. Like I know many people but I don't have them to talk to or hold if something were to happened to the two of you" Aramis explained

"She will be okay. We can go visit her and have her visit us. Will will write to her also. D'Art would have wanted that." Athos replied 

"It's been a tiring day. Let's all get some sleep, yeah?" Porthos asked 

"Goodnight babes" Athos said and leaned over to kiss them both

"Goodnight mis dos amores " Aramis said as he leaned up to kiss Porthos

"Goodnight loves" Porthos said.

Porthos stayed awake unable to sleep. He was thinking about how their normal routine of saying goodnight went. Athos would go first, kissing all three. Then Aramis, kissing the remaining two. Then Porthos would kiss D'Artagnan and they would all settle down and fall asleep. That's not going to happen again. Porthos has no one to kiss now.

He finally fell asleep, dreaming of kissing D'Artagnan's soft lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis dos amores Translated is my two loves.


	7. The Tree

Porthos woke up suddenly from a nightmare. D'Artagnan was calling for him to save him but no matter how hard and fast he swam he didn't make it to him in time.

Rubbing his face he looked around. Judging by the light outside he guessed it was close to 6am. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. 

Porthos got out of bed gently so he wouldn't wake the others. He stopped at the door and looked back to make sure they were sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he watched them. They looked so beautiful.

Pothos walked downstairs and got a glass of water. His stomach hurt instantly from not eating for so long. He clutched his stomach and sat down. 

After the pain subsided he stood up and went outside to the tree. He stood there for a moment looking at it before he sat on the bench.

They chose a redwood tree which symbolizes forever. Forever. That's what they were suppose to have with each other. A life time of love, laughs and memories. 

"I can't do this" he whispered to the tree.

"I can't do this D'Artagnan. I'm trying to keep it together for Aramis and Athos but I can't. I miss you. I miss you so damn much and it's ripping me apart inside" he wiped his tears away and sniffled.

"I can't eat. When I do it hurts so bad that I throw up. I have to keep this hidden because I don't want to worry the boys. They have so much going on now without throwing in my grief. I mean I'm talking to a fucking tree!" Porthos stands up and laughs in a hysterical way.

"I'm talking to a fucking tree because there was no body! You're not here! You're lost somewhere in the ocean. Why did you have to go? I mean I know why but why? At night i lay in bad and think about how you must have felt. I wonder if you were scared. If you were calling for us. What your last words were." He knelt down by the tree and touched it

"Forever is what we were planning. Forever is what we promised each other. Forever is how long I will be waiting to see you again. To hold you again" he closed his eyes as the tears rolled down his cheeks

"Pothos?" Porthos looked up and saw Athos standing there

"How long have you been there?" He asked panicked, worried about what he heard.

"Not long. A few minutes" Athos walked to him and knelt beside him.

"Why didn't you wake one of us or both of us up? You know we wouldn't have minded" Athos asked as he laid his hand on Porthos' shoulder.

"You needed the rest and I just wanted a glass of water. I didn't plan on this." Porthos pressed into Athos touch.

"You've been helping me so much babe. You've kept me from drinking myself to death. I want to be there for you as well. Don't hesitate to come to me and I know Aramis feels the same" He leaned in and kissed Porthos 

"I'm okay now, love. Thank you. Do you want to sleep a little longer before we go in for duty?" Porthos asked.

"I don't want to sleep but I want to cuddle" Athos kissed him again

"Sounds good. Go on and I'll be right there" Porthos smiled at him

"Don't be long" Athos stood up and kissed the top of Porthos head. He went back inside and left Porthos to his thoughts.

"I still feel you with me my love. In my heart and in my soul. This tree was the perfect choice. Thank God Aramis knows about trees." He smiled and looked towards the sky.

"I love you. Forever" He whispered to the heavens. 

Porthos stood up and wiped the dirt off his knees. He walked to the door and looked back at the tree one more time before going inside.

Walking back into the bedroom he shut the door quietly. Aramis was still sleeping and Athos was sitting in the chair watching him.

"He looks so handsome in this lighting" whispered Athos

"Yeah, he does" Agreed Porthos.

"I don't have the heart to wake him yet. Let's go to another room?" Athos suggested

Without saying a word Porthos opened the door and walked to his bedroom. Athos followed.

"Sooo?" Porthos felt oddly awkward. I mean this is Athos! Why is he nervous?!

"I know what you're doing" Athos said as soon as the door was shut

"And what would that be?" Porthos asked calmly

"You're trying to protect us from your suffering. That's why you went outside" Athos explained 

Porthos let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Love, I told you I didn't know that was going to happen. I'm sorry that you think that but it's not true. I've cried in front of you." Porthos crossed the room and pulled Athos against him

"Thank you for worrying but I promise I'm okay." He kissed Athos gently

"I'm worried because I don't know how to do this. I always feel like I'm giving Aramis more attention and I'm afraid I'm leaving you alone to grieve. I know it's a stupid fear but that's how I feel." Athos buried his head in Porthos chest

"You're doing an amazing job. I feel very loved and I know Aramis does as well. Don't worry anymore" he kissed his head.

"Let's go lay down before he wakes up and panics" Porthos said

"Alright" Athos pulled Porthos out if the room by his hand and lead him to their bedroom. 

They laid down and snuggled close to Aramis who sighed happily in his sleep.

"I'll see ya in a couple hours, love" Porthos smiled 

"See ya then, sweetheart" Athos gripped his hand tighter and they fell asleep feeling safe and loved.


	8. The question

D'Artagnan looked up at the stars and sighed happily. He and Kaianna were laying in the grass beside the river holding hands. The crickets were chirping and it was the perfect temperature outside. The sound of the water was calming.

"Thank you for an amazing day, an amazing two weeks. This is exactly what I needed" D'Artagnan said and gently squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad you finally decided to visit, Charles. I missed you and our adventures" Kaianna smiled 

"It's never a dull moment with you, morning dove. I can't wait to tell the boys everything we did" He turned on his side facing her.

"I can't wait to meet them. They all sound wonderful." Kaianna turned to face him

"Move there. You can live with us. I hate that you're here alone. I miss you so much when we are apart." 

"I have an obligation here, Charles. Besides you don't want me in the way." Kaianna sat up and looked at the river.

"You wouldn't be in the way. You would be a big help actually. With a woman living with us people wouldn't be suspicious" D'Artagnan reasoned

"I'm a liability. Every time I get close to someone they get killed. My biological parents, my adopted family, and you have almost been killed. That's why I sent you away. Visits are fine but I'm to much of a danger to live with you or them" She explained

"He's dead. Oroku is dead. You killed him remember? He's not a threat anymore. You don't have to live in fear" He took her hands "Look, I understand if it's to hard to live with me and them but please really consider coming with me and staying permanently" He kissed her hands

"My birthmark Charles. What about that? Someone will see it and then who knows what will happen?" She asked

On her left shoulder Kaianna has a birthmark in the shape of a half moon with swirls around it. He adopted father always told her she was marked for greatness. 

"You don't even know if that's the reason. You were five when your biological parents were killed you don't know if that's why." D'Artagnan pulled her closer when she started pulling away.

"I was five when they were killed and for two years before my father rescued and adopted me I was being raised by the man who killed them. Please tell me why he didn't kill me along with them? And Oroku.. Why didn't he kill me when he slit my fathers throat, flayed my oldest brother and bashed my other brothers head in? Why am I always left alive?" She asked in a watery voice.

D'Artagnan pulled her in his lap and held her tight. He remembered the haunted look in her eyes when she was rescued. He remembered getting sick when she told him what happened and that she was chained and forced to watch. He remembered holding her that night in her ripped and blood stained wedding dress.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. Please. I can't have anything happen to you." She begged 

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise. I would be more protected with you there." D'Artagnan said in a soft voice

Sniffling Kaianna asked "what if they don't like me?"

"They will love you, morning dove." He gently rocked her back and forth 

"I'll think about it" She said so quietly that he might have missed it if he wasn't so close to her. 

D'Artagnan kissed the top of her head still rocking her. He was thinking about how differently their lives would be if they would have gotten married that day. He wondered if they would have kids, what they would look like and what their names would be.

He thought about his musketeers. How he would have never met them if this didn't happen. His heart ached a little at this thought. He needed all of them. Kaianna, Athos, Aramis and Porthos. He needed them all in his life. 

"I'm sorry" Kaianna whispered

"For what?" D'Artagnan whispered back

"For crying. Again. I'm sorry I brought up our failed wedding day again and my family dying" she buried her head in his chest

"Morning dove, it was part of the conversation. You needed to for your argument on why you shouldn't move to France." He held her tighter for reassurance.

They didn't speak again after that. D'Artagnan rocked her till she fell asleep and then carried her back to the castle. After tucking her in he went to his room and laid down. He looked at the cream colored walls and thought of Athos skin. He smiled to himself thinking about feeling his skin when he returned home. He really hoped Kaianna would accept his offer. Not only for himself but for her. So she wouldn't have to be alone all the time even though she insists she's not.

*But maybe it would be harder on her to see me with them" he thought.

He was horrible when it came to things like this. He wants to please everyone but always ends up hurting someone. Kaianna would never admit that she was hurting from it if she was actually there. She only wants D'Artagnan's happiness. 

D'Artagnan still has that horrible feeling like something is wrong and he can't figure out what it is. 

*Maybe I should go home early* he thought as he closed his eyes. He fell asleep thinking about his musketeers and his Phoenix warrior.


	9. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been really sick and it has sucked! Anyway enjoy! :)

Athos woke up when he heard a crash downstairs. Aramis already had his gun in hand and was standing by the door. Porthos wasn't there. 

"Do you think he dropped something?" Aramis asked quietly

"Let's go find out" Athos grabbed his gun and ran downstairs.

When they entered the kitchen Porthos was unconscious on the floor. Aramis was the first to get to him and instantly checked his pulse.

"It's weak but he doesn't appear to have any injuries" Aramis said as he checked Porthos over. "He's very skinny" 

"He hasn't been eating" Athos said quietly.

Aramis looked up at him confused.

"I've noticed he moves his food around a lot and only takes a few bites but I didn't realize it was this serious." He explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Aramis glared at him 

"I didn't want to worry you. I thought it was only a few times." Athos backed up 

Aramis looked down at Porthos and ran his fingers through this hair. Porthos leaned into his touch starting to regain consciousness.

"What happened?" Porthos asked softly

"You haven't been eating and collapsed. Why Porthos? Why are you doing this? Do you want to leave us too?" Aramis asked him as he started to cry

Porthos reached up and wiped away his tears and pulled him close. Athos sat down at the table lost in his own thoughts. He looked up and watched as Porthos weakly tried to comfort Aramis. He knew he should help them but he couldn't. He barely made it to the chair. 

Aramis pulled Porthos up and helped him to the chair. Athos watched their mouths move but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Aramis was looking at him now. He registered that but he couldn't focus enough to understand him. Their voices sounded like his head was underwater. He rubbed his hand across his forehead and closed his eyes.

"I need to go get a doctor for the both of you" Aramis announced.

"I don't need a doctor" Porthos protested.

"Yes you do! You're weak and you collapsed. Please don't fight me on this." He begged 

"He's just gonna tell me to eat." Porthos said exasperatedly 

Athos chose this time to try and stand up. He was getting frustrated. He couldn't understand what was going on and he felt like he should be helping them somehow. He decided that he was going to make Porthos some stew and watch him eat it but his plan didn't work out as his legs gave out and he sat back down.

"I think he's in shock" Aramis announced.

"What do we do?" Porthos asked worried

"Talk to him. Tell him you're okay" Aramis left the room to get cold water and a rag.

"Athos, love.. I'm okay. I'm sorry for worrying you, the both of you" Pothos looked up as Aramis walked back into the room.

Aramis set the bowl down and dipped the rag in it. He wrung it out and pushed it to Athos head.

"I'll start eating more, love. I promise. It's been hard to eat recently. I'm not hungry most of the time and when I do eat my stomach hurts, but for the two of you I will eat more." Porthos voice went soft and his eyes welled up with tears.

Athos stared at Porthos for a long time. He was starting to get his hearing back and he pushed into Aramis' touch.

"It's working. Keep talking" Instructed Aramis.

"I know you need me. I know the both of you need me to be strong. I'm trying. I won't leave you Athos. Only against my will i shall leave but it will be one hell of a fight." He reached out and grabbed Athos' hand "Please come back to me" he whispered.

Athos squeezed his hand and looked up at him.

"You need to eat" Athos said sternly. 

"He needs to start out small and with broth. His stomach will ache because it's not use to food right now. We will fix this. I need to go to the market." Aramis informed the two men.

Aramis prepared his things after getting Athos and Porthos on the couch together. He grabbed them a couple blankets and a book hoping that Athos would be in the mood to read to Porthos. Luckily he was.

"How long do you think you will be gone, love?" Porthos asked as he cuddled into Athos. 

Aramis' heart melted at the sight and he thanked the heavens for this blessing.

"Not long. I know exactly what I want and I want to get back here as fast as I can" he answered.  
-  
-  
The market was unusually busy for this time of the day and Aramis was getting frustrated. He wanted to get home as soon as possible. After he paid for his finally item he sighed with relief.

"Aramis?" A female voice called out for him.

Aramis turned around and saw Constance smiling at him. He smiled back and walked up to her.

"Constance it's so great to see you? How was your trip to Spain?" He asked

"Oh it was amazing! When is D'Artagnan scheduled to come back?" She asked

Aramis froze. She wasn't here. She doesn't know. Holy fuck she doesn't know!

"Constance" he said his eyes widening 

"Aramis" she raised her eyebrow 

"Constance" he repeated quietly 

"Aramis" Constance said firmly

Aramis adjusted his bags and looked around. Constance continued to look at him a little confused and very concerned.

"We should go somewhere private" Aramis suggested

"My husband is still in Spain finishing up business. We can go to my house" replied Constance

Without saying a word Aramis started walking to Constance's home. Constance caught up with him and grabbed one of his bags. Aramis smiled his thanks but remained silent.   
-  
-  
Aramis didn't realize how hard it would be to walk into Constance's home. The place where he would visit D'Artagnan often. He looked around and remembered trying to sneak out the morning after they first made love only to be caught by Constance. He smiled to himself as his eyes filled with tears.

"Aramis.. What's wrong? Please tell me" Constance took the bags he was holding and set them on the counter. 

Aramis guided Constance to the table and pulled out a chair for her. He sat down beside her unsure how to say this. Unsure how he felt about this. Telling her would make this real. By telling her he will have to say the words he doesn't want to hear himself. As if he was on autopilot Aramis began to speak.

"D'Artagnan is not coming home" he stated 

"What do you mean? Is he staying with her?" Constance asked slightly confused

She knew that he would never abandon the men he loved so much. He told her several times how much they mean to him. Even before they were together he knew he would never leave them.

"No. The ship that he was on it.. It capsized and there were no survivors. His body was never found" Aramis buried his face in his hands and tried to hold back his tears.

Constance instantly wrapped her arms around Aramis and hugged him tight. For his comfort and for hers. Aramis pushed himself into the hug seeking the comfort. He could hear her sniffling and felt the wetness from her tears.

"How long have you known?" She asked

"Three weeks" he answered, his voice full of pain

"How are Porthos and Athos?" She asked softly like she was speaking to a small child 

"Porthos has stopped eating and Athos went into shock this morning. Athos has been quiet and slightly distant at times. He's angry and blames himself. Porthos is trying not to grieve for our benefit but he's only hurting himself" Aramis looked up at her. His eyes are red and puffy from crying.

"I'll come take care of you guys and make sure Porthos eats" she declared

Aramis gave out a breathy laugh. It was like Constance to mother hen them instead of thinking about herself and what she needs

"You don't have to" he paused "how are you?" He gently asked

"I'm devastated. I know I'm going to be crying and aching for a long time. I also know that it will get better and I will think back on memories and laugh and smile." She stood up and grabbed his bags

"I can carry those you know" Aramis took the bags from her.

Aramis looked around the house one more time before looking at her.

"Come over tomorrow. The boys aren't expecting you and with what happened this morning I don't think Athos can handle a surprise" he explained

"I'll be their at 8am" 

"Can you do one thing for me though?" He asked

"Anything" she took his hand

"Will you tell the captain about what happened with Porthos and tell him we need more time off to help him?" He bit his lip and looked down

"Absolutely" she hugged him again

"Thank you" he hugged her back and walked out the door.   
-  
-  
Upon returning home Aramis smiled when he saw Porthos and Athos asleep. He put away the stuff he bought and climbed on the couch with them. 

"What took you so long?" Athos asked sleepily 

"I'll tell you after our nap" Aramis kissed him

Athos pulled him close and Porthos put his arm around the both of them. All three sighed happily at the same time.


	10. The kiss

The sound of a horn blowing woke D'Artagnan up. He looks around his room slightly confused before getting up and walking into the main room. Kaianna was already dressed in black and had her weapons on her.

"Stay here" she ordered

"What's going on?" He asked before she could get out the door

"We are under attack. Stay here. Do not leave no matter what. I have guards outside to keep you safe" she left without giving him a chance to speak again.

D'Artagnan looked around the room and shook his head.

"Fuck this. I'm going" he grabbed a sword and snuck out the window.  
-  
-  
When D'Artagnan was almost to the fighting he stopped and watched. Kaianna was alone out there. The others were unconscious or dead. She was fighting 10 men by herself. 

Kaianna was surrounded by these men. She looked around the best she could as she blocked a hit. She turned and kicked the man who was coming up behind her backwards. She turned to her right just in time to block a hit with a katana with her own.

Kaianna was down to five opponents. She jumped and turned with her blades outstretched like a deadly tornado and took one more down. When she landed she didn't have time to dodge a katana completely and it cut her left side. After seeing this D'Artagnan ran down to help her. 

D'Artagnan's sword clashed with one of the men's as he was about to kill Kaianna getting the attention of the others. This gave Kaianna time to stab one through and knock out the other. She tried to not kill if it was possible. D'Artagnan being trained by Athos expertly took out one of the men, leaving one left.

The man dropped his weapon and surrendered. Kaianna called for a few of the castle guards to take him and the unconscious to the prison. She glared at D'Artagnan and went back into her castle without saying a word. 

Kaianna limped into the kitchen covered in tiny cuts, forming bruises and had a huge gash that needed stitches on her left side. She got a glass of water and leaned against the counter waiting on D'Artagnan to enter.

"Kaianna I..." She held up her hand signaling for him stop. She was so angry at him.

"You disobeyed a direct order" she said firmly using her leader voice.

"Yes I know but if I hadn't you could have di.."

"YOU WOULD HAVE DIED!" She slammed her fist down on the table

"My life doesn't fucking matter but yours? You have three men who love you, who are waiting on your return. You have a family.. This is my duty. As the Phoenix Warrior it is my job to protect. As Master Himeji owner of Himeji castle and owner of this school it is my job to protect the students. Not yours" 

Kaianna put her hand in her cut. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off she was feeling the pain. Tears filled her eyes and she looked up at him.

"You need to get that stitched." D'Artagnan announced 

"You need to understand that this isn't France. That this is an ninjutsu school. You need to understand who I actually am. How many people want me dead and how many people challenge me." She took a deep breath, the pain getting worse.

"I was so terrified when I saw you watching" she let out a breathy laugh. "And when I heard the clash I think my heart stopped"

D'Artagnan walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry" he kissed the top of her head "Now let's get you fixed up"

He walked her to the castle infirmary and sat with her as she got stitched. He couldn't help but compare the stitch work to Aramis'. It was no comparison at all really, Aramis will always be better. Okay so maybe he's a little bias but who wouldn't be?

"Never disobey me again" Kaianna said quietly

"Okay mom" D'Artagnan teased.  
-  
-  
That evening D'Artagnan and Kaianna were cuddling on the couch in front of the fireplace. Kaianna was listening to his heartbeat letting it calm her nerves. She always took a long time to calm down after a fight. 

"Tell me about your men again" she commanded quietly

D'Artagnan chucked and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Well there is Athos. He is mysterious which makes him that much more attractive. His eyes are as blue and as beautiful as the oceans. His presence is calming. His smile is so rare but when you see it you can't help but smile back." D'Artagnan smiled thinking about him.

"And Aramis?" Kaianna asked

"Aramis is a romantic. He says and does these things that fill your heart with so much love and joy. His voice is like silk and can turn anyone on instantly. He is our medic and our hope. He has so much faith. Enough for all of us. His brown eyes are so deep that I can get lost in them for hours." 

"Sounds deadly" they both laughed.

"Porthos is my gentle giant. He is so strong but so gentle. I feel so protected and safe around him. Knowing that he has so much strength but that he is so gentle and loving with us.. I can't even describe that feeling" he finished quietly.

"I can't wait to meet them. You have to start including them in your letters. More than you already do. I want cute stories and stuff." Kaianna looked up at him.

"That's to dangerous, morning dove. The letter could be read by someone other than you and we would all hang." He explained.

"We could rename them so it looks like you're talking about girls" she suggested

D'Artagnan laughed and pulled her closer.

"What would you name them?" He asked.

"Hmmm.. Athos first name is Oliver so we would call him Olivia?" She asked

"Okay that works" he chuckled. He couldn't wait to tease them about this.

"We will call Aramis.. Brisa. It's Spanish and means love."

"Perfect" D'Artagnan loved the thought she was putting into this.

"Porthos shall be called Aria which means gentle"

D'Artagnan kissed the top of her head and his eyes filled with tears. His heart was so full. 

"Charles, did I upset you?" She asked concerned 

"Not at all, morning dove. You have made me so happy." He leaned in and kissed her.

They both froze. He didn't mean to do that. It was just an old habit. Yes, he had an urge to like you always do with an old love that you still love. 

Kaianna stood up and looked at him with a pained expression.

"I should go to bed. It's been a long day" she said and she left the room quickly.

D'Artagnan sat back and thought about what happened. He loved his men so much and would never leave them. He also loved Kaianna and never wanted to leave her. Now he's sitting on her couch wondering what to do. Does he apologize? Does he act like nothing happened? Should he tell his lovers? I mean it's not like Aramis and Porthos don't go out and have sex with women. Yes, it's to keep up appearances but still.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He knew he was overthinking this. That it was an innocent kiss brought on by happiness. He will talk to her tomorrow and apologize. He shouldn't have kissed her.

He fell asleep having this confused feeling about the situation. He only has a week left and will not let it be ruined by this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with fighting scenes yet but I promise I will get better


	11. Stitches

Athos sat beside the bed watching Porthos sleep. It's been three days since he collapsed and he has been eating as much as he could. It wasn't much but it was a start. Trèville gave them the time off they needed to get Porthos back to normal. 

Aramis was in the kitchen cooking, humming quietly to himself. He was stirring the broth when the thoughts hit him. He has been able to keep them at bay recently. Being distracted by Porthos and all. 

He squeezed his eyes together as the tears rolled down his face. He couldn't stop thinking about his precious D'Artagnan. The house felt so empty without him there. The sun didn't seem to come through the windows as much, making it dark and depressing.

Aramis washed his face to erase the signs of crying. Not wanting to worry Porthos right now. He put the broth in a bowl and carried it upstairs to his sleeping musketeer.

Athos looked up when Aramis entered. He noticed the red eyes and the look of sadness on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly so to not wake up Porthos

"I'm fine. It's the thoughts I get when doing the simplest things" Aramis explained.

Athos nodded in understanding. Aramis sat down the bowl and walked over to the bed. He knelt down and gently shook Porthos. He hated waking him but he was on a feeding schedule that they had to keep.

Groaning Porthos rolled away from Aramis and covered his head. Shaking his head Athos uncovered Porthos. 

"It's not time to eat. I just ate" Porthos pouted

"That was four hours ago, Mi Amor. You have to eat again" Aramis informed him.

Porthos sat up and reached his hands out for the bowl. Aramis handed it to him and sat next to Athos.

"I think one of us should go back to work. So people don't start to wonder. It's okay if one of us is here with Porthos but both of us is a little suspicious" Athos said

Aramis nodded but remained silent. Being on duty was hard enough with them with him but being alone was going to be hard.

"We have to try to get back to normal" Porthos said breaking the silence.

"How is that even possible?" Aramis asked 

"Our normal will be different. There will be a giant hole that will never be filled but he would want us to be okay." Athos explained.

"I'll go in for duty tomorrow" Aramis whispered.  
-  
-  
The next morning Aramis woke up early. He didn't sleep well from the anxiety of going back to work. He got out of bed and walked to his closet. 

He held his uniform in his hand and looked at it. He thought of the many times D'Artagnan told him how handsome he looked in it. It felt heavy in his hands. He slowly put it on.

Walking out of his room he walked back into the shared bedroom. He kissed Athos and Porthos goodbye and made his way downstairs. He paused with his hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath. He opened the door and walked out into the world.

The walk to the garrison was short. When he entered the gates the other Musketeers watched him as he walked to the captains office. He knocked on the door and waited till Trèville told him to enter.

"What are you doing here? I gave you time off for Porthos." The captain asked

"Only one of us is needed at a time so Athos and I decided we would alternate days. Today is my day" Aramis said looking forward and not making eye contact with Trèville.

Trèville stood up and walked around his desk. He stood in front of Aramis forcing him to look him in the eyes. 

"If you're not ready this is a perfect cover. Take it" Trèville whispered 

"I'm ready" Aramis said weakly.

Trèville nodded and walked back around his desk and sat down. He picked up the schedule and scanned it.

"I have every position filled today but we could always use more guards in the palace. I assign you palace duty for 5 hours" 

"Thank you" Aramis turned around and left.  
-  
-  
Time went by slowly. He talked to a few acquaintances while walking the halls and that helped a little. He missed being home where he could be free so much. 

Finally it was time to leave. He left the palace quickly wanting to get home. He decided to stop at the market and pick up a few things for Porthos first.

He smiled to the woman as he paid for his stuff and turned to leave only to be stopped by three red guards.

"Where have you been hiding Musketeer scum?" The middle Red Guard asked

Aramis tried to ignore them and walk around but the other two stepped in front of him.

"We've missed you" the one on the right said and stepped closer.

"Come on, play with us" the left one commented.

Aramis was getting agitated and turned around to leave. 

"We're sorry about your boyfriend" Aramis froze. 

He knew that they didn't know and that they were only saying that to piss him off. 

"Yeah, we're sorry that we're not the ones who killed him" they all started laughing

Aramis dropped his bags and drew his sword. He turned around and glared dangerously at the Red Guards. 

"Oh.. I think we hit a sore spot gentleman" The middle one sneered.

Aramis let his anger blind him as he thrust forward and attacked. He knew he couldn't take all three at once but he was going to try. 

He surprised the Red Guards by his attack and sword ran through one of them. The other two quick attacked Aramis but blocked them. 

Aramis arm was cut by one of them but that only added to his rage. He used everything that Athos taught him and took out the other two. He didn't kill them just seriously injured them. 

He picked up his bags and headed home. He was late and Athos was pacing the living room worried. Porthos was asleep on the couch snoring away when Aramis entered.

"What took you so long?" Athos yelled at him his worry getting the best of him.

Aramis flinched and teared up. His nerves were shot and he didn't expect Athos to yell. 

"I bought some stuff and.." He held up his arm showing Athos his deep cut

"What happened?" Athos rushed to his side took the bags and set them down.

Porthos got up and walked to Aramis and gently took his arm. He examined the cut carefully to see if he would need to go get a doctor.

"I think I can stitch it. It won't be as pretty as yours but it will get the job done" Porthos pulled Aramis to a chair and made him sit.

He grabbed the first aid kit and got out the stuff he needed. He was cleaning the cut when Aramis burst into tears.

"The Red Guard. Three of them. They said they were sorry that they weren't the ones who killed D'Artagnan" Aramis told them. His voice broken.

Athos stood up full of rage. He grabbed his sword and headed to the door.

"Stop Athos" Porthos pulled him back and wrapped his arms around him.

"I hurt them. Seriously hurt them" Aramis said quietly

"See, love. We need you here with us. We don't need you going out looking for trouble. Now help me patch up 'mis" Porthos said in Athos ear.

Athos exhaled and put his sword down. Porthos let go of Athos and walked back to Aramis. He began stitching.

When he was done Aramis looked at his work and softly smiled.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be" he teased

"Coulda stitched my initials.." Porthos winked

Laughing Aramis stood up and wobbled. Porthos grabbed onto him and looked at Athos who was already beside them.

"Maybe we should go lay down" Athos suggested.

Nodding Porthos lead Aramis to their room and stripped him. After he was in comfortable clothing Porthos put him in bed and climbed in. Athos got on the other side.

Athos leaned over and kissed Aramis and Porthos. Aramis turned and kissed Porthos. 

They fell asleep in each other's arms comfortable and feeling safe.


	12. Goodbye

Kaianna is already awake and meditating by the time D'Artagnan finds the courage to get out of bed and face her. He didn't get much sleep. He tossed and turned all night. 

"Good morning" Kaianna said, she remained still with her eyes closed

D'Artagnan jumped expecting her to be so deep in meditation that she wouldn't speak. He knew she would be able to sense him.

"Good morning" He said quietly walking past her and to the kitchen.

He wanted a little more time to himself to think. He wanted to write a letter to his musketeers but at this point there is no reason to. He will be leaving at the end of this week. Two more weeks till he is in their arms again.

D'Artagnan smiled to himself as he thought about their reunion. He wondered if they've missed him or thought about this like a break. He heard Kaianna gasp in pain as she stood up.

"You should be resting. Doctors orders" He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

She walked up to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He breathed in and smiled at the smell of cherry blossom and Kaianna. 

"I'm so glad you're okay and alive. I'd be so lost without you in the world" she whispered. If she wasn't so close he would have missed it.

D'Artagnan held her tighter being careful not to hurt her injury. He was thrown off by this. He thought for sure she would distance herself from him today.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her gently. He rubbed his right hand up and down her back in a soothing way.

"I feel okay. I was given something for the pain a half hour ago" she answered into his chest.

He rocked her side to side softly and kissed the top of her head. So many questions were going through his mind but he wasn't sure he wanted an answer. 

"What do you want to do today? Go swimming?" He asked quietly in her ear.

"Yes. That sounds like fun" she pulled away and smiled at him. "I'll go get ready"

She stopped at the door. She was obviously holding something back. D'Artagnan held his breath waiting for her to speak. Shaking her head she continued to leave the room.  
-  
-  
"DON'T SPLASH ME" Kaianna yelled while laughing.

D'Artagnan jumped on her pulling her down into the water. They swam away from each other before coming up for air. Laughing they both swam for the shore.

Laying on the river bank they took a few minutes to catch their breaths. The sun felt warm on their skin and the sky was a lovely shade of blue. 

The smile dropped from Kaianna's face when the silence became to much. Giving her time to think was always a bad idea. She sat up and hugged her legs.

"What's wrong, morning dove?" He asked gently like he was talking to a wounded animal and in a way that's exactly what he was doing.

"I don't want you to leave. It's been so great having you here. I don't feel alone like I normally do. But at the same time I'm excited for you to get home and be with your men again. I know you miss them" she explained looking at the water.

"We still have the rest of this week" he told her and grabbed her hand.

Kaianna sighed and looked away. 

"No. We have untill tomorrow. It's the only ship to France for two weeks. I don't know what happened to your ship but it never arrived. I received that information this morning before you woke up. I talked to the marina coordinator to make sure everything was in order"

So that's why Kaianna hugged him and said that stuff this morning. She was glad that he wasn't on that ship. It didn't dawn on him that anyone in France would be told about the ship not arriving. 

"What time does the ship leave?" His eyes filled with tears at the thought of leaving so soon

"8am. I told the ships captain that I would have you there and on board by then. I paid him to buy extra food and for a bed for you" she finally looked at him and smiled sadly

"Look at it this way Charles, you get to see your boys sooner" she squeezed his hand reassuringly

"But you're injured" he argued

"I've been injured before" she laughed "I have doctors on standby."

"I hate this. I wish you were coming with me" he raised his eyebrow silently asking her to come.

"Sadly, I can't. But I will visit in a few months. I need to meet these musketeers"   
-  
-  
D'Artagnan held Porthos sweater against his chest. He packed it without him knowing. He smirked thinking about Porthos face when he realized it was gone. It was his favorite sweater after all. Very comfortable.

Sighing he folded the sweater and put it back in his suitcase. He wasn't ready to leave. This place feels so much like home to him. 

"Finished packing?" He turned around and saw Kaianna standing in the doorway holding something.

"Almost" he half smiled "what's that?"

She looked down and smiled to herself. She handed the book to D'Artagnan.

"It's for Aramis. It's the book my brother wrote all his medical knowledge in. It has cures and procedures and that type of stuff in it. Since he is your medic I thought it would benefit him."

"I can't take this" he said shocked "It's your brother's why are you giving it away?" 

"I know all of that stuff. Beside you know he would be happy to know that someone is using it. That's what he wrote it for. Also I'll feel better knowing that there is someone who can help you if something happened" she explained. "Please take it"

"Thank you. I know he'll treasure it" he hugged her tight.

"You should get some sleep. It's been a long day and you have a big week ahead of you" she patted his back.

"Goodnight, Morning dove" he whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight, Charlipoo" she giggled and pulled away.

D'Artagnan watched her leave the room with a huge smile on his face. He finished packing and laid in bed. He wasn't ready to go home but he was ready to see his lovers.  
-  
-  
"The bright sun comes up, the dew fades away, 'good morning, good morning' the little flowers say.” Kaianna sang softly in D'Artagnan's ear.

D'Artagnan smiled and opened his eyes.

"You hate that song. Well at least you did when your father sang it to  
wake you up" he stretched and yawned.

"I didn't hate that he sung it to me. I didn't even hate the song. I hated that I had to wake up" she smiled at the memory of her father singing.

"What time is it?" He asked looking at the window and seeing sunlight.

"It's 6:30am. Time for you to get that cute butt out of bed" she stood up and looked down at him biting her lip.

"You think my butt is cute" he smirked wiggling it a little.

Rolling her eyes Kaianna pulled him out of bed.

"Come on and get ready" she told him and left the room so he could change.

D'Artagnan looked in the mirror and sighed. He quickly changed and packed his clothes into his suitcase. He picked it up and looked around the room one last time. He'll be back and next time he'll bring his men.

Walking into the kitchen he smelled pancakes. He poured himself some tea and kissed Kaianna on the cheek. She froze slightly but it didn't last long. He noticed anyway.

He sat down at the table and began eating. Kaianna sat down across from him and took a few bites before she pushed her plate away. 

"Are you done already?" He asked

"I'm nervous about you leaving. I won't feel better until I get a letter in two weeks from you" she explained.

He nodded in understanding. He would write on the ship and send the it as soon as he gets off the ship.

"I'll send a letter as soon as possible. And you will come to visit in a couple months right?" He asked hopeful.

"Yes" she smiled and stood up clearing the table.

They were silent for a long time. They knew it was time to leave and they wanted to get the big goodbye out of the way.

"I'm going to miss you. So much. This has been a wonderful visit." D'Artagnan finally spoke.

"I'm going to miss you also. It's been great having you here" she looked at him and smiled.

D'Artagnan picked up his suitcase and headed towards the door. Kaianna followed him and they walked out.

The walk to the marina was shorter than they remembered. People stopped and bowed in respect to Kaianna. She waved at them and smiled holding onto D'Artagnan's arm. 

When they reached the marina and the ship D'Artagnan recognized Anthony. He smiled and walked up to him.

"Charles!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Hi Anthony. This is Kaianna" he introduced her

"It's an honor" Anthony kissed her hand

"It's great to meet you" she smiled.

"Are you the extra on my ship?" Anthony asked D'Artagnan

"Yes I am" he smiled and Anthony took his suitcase

D'Artagnan turned to Kaianna and cupped her face with his hand. He looked into her eyes, leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you soon okay?" D'Artagnan said his voice wavering 

"Yeah. In two months. Not that long" She sadly smiled at him.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked

"I'll be okay." She looked up at him and wiped away a tear. "Always am"

He kissed her forehead one more time before turning and getting in the boat. Kaianna stayed and watched as the ship sailed away. She sighed when the ship was out of sight.

She quietly whispered to herself

"I always am"


	13. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and this chapter. I was thinking about making a series and they next story could be D'Artagnan going back on duty and everyone adjusting and I was thinking about writing one where they made the bench before this story happened. Anyway tell me what you think :)

After a week at sea D'Artagnan smiled as the ship finally docked. He gathered his things quickly eager to see his men. He pulled the letter he wrote Kaianna out of his book and left his room.

"Anthony! Thank you so much for bringing me back. For taking me there" he smirked. "I can't possibly repay you but if you ever need anything just let me know, or Kaianna"

"It's been a pleasure to have you aboard, Charles. And thank you. I'll keep that in mind" they shook hands.

D'Artagnan stepped off the ship and swayed a little unbalanced from the week at sea. He spotted the mail ship and took the letter there. With the letter on its way he turned and headed home.

While he was walking he noticed people stop and stare at him. He shrugged it off figuring because he's been gone so long they thought he left for good. Shaking his head and laughing softly he thought how stupid they were to think that.

The walk to their house felt like forever to him. He hoped at least one of the Inseparables were off duty today. It's been to long without them for him to act casual and like "just friends" with them. He was afraid with his early return that they might be in a mission of something. He hoped not.

With their house in view D'Artagnan started running. He couldn't wait any longer! The excitement was getting to him. He threw open the door and yelled

"Honeys I'm home!" He slid across the floor and smiled big opening his arms wide dramatically.

No response. He set his suitcase on the floor and looked around. He frowned at how dark and dreary the house looked. He walked to a window and opened it. He smiled as he looked around. It was good to be home. He decided to open the rest of the windows. 

He opened the window at the back of the house and looked outside. 

"Oh, a tree!" He said to himself.

He opened the door and walked out to it. They planted it next to our bench, he thought, it's a great place for it.

Smiling he went back inside and headed upstairs to change. He noticed that their bedroom door was slightly open so he peeked in hoping someone was there asleep. His heart nearly stopped as he took in the room. The bed unmade, dirty bowls and cups scattered everywhere. Someone has been sick or injured. His heart ached a little at this thought.

He cleaned up wanting to help them out and feeling guilty that he wasn't there for whoever it was. After doing that he changed and laid down in his bed, not expecting to fall asleep.  
-  
-  
"Captain I'm okay for duty now. I've gained my strength back and I'm ready" Porthos said trying to convince the captain.

"Do Athos and Aramis even know you're here?" Trèville asked scrubbing his hand down his face in frustration.

"I..um.." Porthos looked around sheepishly

"Exactly. They don't feel you're ready for duty either" he stood up and walked out onto his balcony.

"Athos, Aramis. My office. Now!" Trèville yelled.

Porthos sighed and hung his head knowing he has been defeated.

Not even a minute later Athos and Aramis walked in the captains office. Athos glared at Porthos. He knew he shouldn't have trusted the larger musketeer when he told him he would stay in bed all day until they returned home.

Porthos swallowed hard and avoided his gaze. He held his hat in his hand and looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Aramis stood back and folded his arms against his chest. He was more amused than mad at Porthos. He knew he would have done the same and if Athos wasn't so stubborn he would admit it also.

"Why are you here?" Athos questioned circling around to stand in front of Porthos.

Porthos straightened and squared his shoulders preparing for a fight.

"I'm ready for duty, Sir" he smirked

Shaking his head Athos looked up at him and then to the Captain who was looking rather entertained.

"You're ready for duty?" He asked slowly

"Yes, Sir" Porthos looked straight ahead not making eye contact with Athos.

Aramis snickered behind them and stopped when Athos glared at him only to break out in a full laugh. Athos, Porthos and the Captain all smiled at hearing his laugh again even if it was only for a few seconds.

"You two take him home" the Captain ordered. "Porthos you can come back at the end of this week"

Athos nodded and escorted the other two out of the room. Aramis had a small smile on his face. It was nice to see it even if he did have dark circles under his eyes still. Porthos swayed at little and Athos grabbed him.

"And you thought you were ready to come back to work" Athos shook his head "idiot" 

Aramis and Athos helped Porthos back to their house. They had to stop a few times and let Porthos rest. This only confirmed that Athos was right about him not being ready. They noticed that the windows were open and they drew their swords. Opening the door slowly Athos rushed in followed by Aramis and Porthos. 

They looked around the room and saw no one. Slowly walking forward Athos almost tripped on D'Artagnan's suitcase. He looked down and his eyes went huge. 

"People are sick" Porthos said angrily almost a growl. 

"How did they even get it?" Aramis asked his voice quite 

"It probably washed up on shore" Athos commented

"What washed up on shore?" D'Artagnan asked yawning as he walked down the stairs.

All three heads snapped up at once. Athos paled instantly. Porthos mouth dropped open and he held on to the couch to balance himself. Aramis fainted. 

D'Artagnan ran to him and pulled him into his arms. He looked at Athos and Porthos worried.

"You're not here.. You can't be" Porthos whispered sinking to the ground. 

D'Artagnan was about to comment on that when Athos started crying. He took a minute to study them. Athos looked so pale and fragile. His eyes were dim and he was shaking slightly. He looked at Porthos next. His cheeks were sunk in and he was very skinny. He looked like he could fall over at any second. He looked down at Aramis and his heart broke. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. His usual perfect hair was messy. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What happened?" He asked

Athos was still crying and Porthos was staring at him.

"You're not really here. You.. D.. Died." Porthos sounded so scared and broken. 

Looking down at Aramis, D'Artagnan shook his head.

"No, I didn't. I went to Japan remember? You knew I was going" he gently picked up Aramis and carried him to the couch laying him down.

"Why are you here?" Athos asked through his tears.

"It was time for me to come home.. Will someone please explain to me what is going on?" He demanded.

He wanted to comfort them but he was confused and not sure approaching them would help right now. Seeing them like this tore his heart out and he didn't know how to fix it yet.

"You died. Your ship capsized. You died.. You're not really here. You're a ghost" Porthos put his head in his hands and cried silently. 

That information hit D'Artagnan like a lighting bolt. He realized what happened and he didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. He did a mixture of both.

D'Artagnan made a show of pinching himself to show them he wasn't a ghost. At this moment Aramis woke up and raised up on the couch he put his hand in his aching head.

"What happened?" He asked and turned to look at Athos.

His eyes got big when he saw D'Artagnan.

"I died" Aramis declared.

"No you didn't because I'm alive! Guys I didn't die" he looked around a little hysterical himself. 

"Look at me" he demanded.

None of them looked up. Thinking maybe this was a dream and that it was going to hurt when they wake up and realize that D'Artagnan is still gone. 

Sighing and realizing that none of them were going to make the first move in actually touching him he walked over to Athos grabbed his arm and guided him to the couch next to Aramis. He did the same with Porthos and was alarmed at how easy it was for him to pull Porthos up. 

When he had them all on the couch and in the position he wanted he sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"Look at me" he demanded again. 

Hesitantly they all looked up at him. D'Artagnan could see the pain in their faces and eyes and he teared up. He reached for them but stopped halfway not sure if he should yet. Athos reached for him and took his hand. He gasped feeling the warm calloused hand.

"How?" Athos asked

" I was late for that ship. It took off before I got there.. I'm not gonna say who but someone wanted to cuddle longer and his name starts with.. Aramis!" He looked over at Aramis and saw a tiny barely their smile.

Aramis surged forward landing on his knees and wrapped his arms around D'Artagnan's waist. He buried his face in his stomach and wept. D'Artagnan ran his fingers through Aramis' hair and made soothing noises. He looked up and offered a smile before opening his arms wide and inviting the other two in on the hug. Athos joined the hug from the right and Porthos from the left.

"I can't believe this" Pothos said

They could barely hear Aramis praying and he hugged D'Artagnan closer. Athos was kissing D'Artagnan's shoulder over and over again.

"You better believe it babe because I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" he pulled Porthos in and gave him a searing kiss.

Suddenly D'Artagnan remembered their room and pulled away alerting Aramis, Athos and Porthos.

"Who is hurt? The room.. It.." He was cut off by Athos.

"We were all hurt but Porthos kept Aramis and I functioning while he decided not to eat" Athos glared at Porthos.

D'Artagnan pulled Porthos close and hugged him tight, tears running down his face. He pushed the Inseparables back on the couch and stood up. 

"I'm going to make tea and food. You three stay here" he began to walk away only to be pulled back.

"Don't go" Aramis whispered fear in his voice.

D'Artagnan knelt on the floor in front of Aramis and held his hands. He pulled his hands up to his mouth and kissed Aramis' knuckles one by one.

"I'm only going to be in the kitchen. Making tea and getting food. Porthos needs to eat and I'm guessing you and Athos need food also" he looked up at Athos and Porthos.

Aramis nodded and reluctantly let go of D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan raised up and kissed Aramis deeply. He pulled away and leaned over to kiss Athos. Smiling he turned to Porthos and kissed him softly.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Stay here and relax." D'Artagnan stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
-  
-  
D'Artagnan leaned against the counter and took a deep breath as the tears rolled down his face. He couldn't believe this happened. That for the past month his men have thought that he was dead. 

"I should have wrote" D'Artagnan muttered.

Suddenly it hit him.. That feeling he had that something was wrong.. This was it. He sensed that they were hurt. He smiled at that thought but it quickly went away when he thought about them being that hurt. 

Wiping his face he prepared the tea and was starting on sandwiches.  
-  
-  
Athos, Aramis and Porthos sat stunned in the couch.

"Is this real life?" Aramis asked quietly

"I hope so" Porthos replied

"He didn't get on the ship.. He missed his ship.. Because of you!" Athos pulled Aramis in and kissed him deeply silently thanking him.

When they pulled away excitement and joy overtook them. They looked at Porthos who was lost in thought a confused and sad look on his face. Shaking his head Porthos stood up.

"This can't be real. This is a dream and when I wake up.. He's going to be gone still"

D'Artagnan walked in the room holding a tray with the tea and sandwiches. He set it down and walked to Porthos. He looked up him.

"Hold me. Feel me" D'Artagnan ordered. "I'm real. I'm here."

D'Artagnan didn't wait for Porthos to react. He took Porthos arms and wrapped them around his body. He took Porthos face in his hands and leaned up to kiss him gently.

Porthos returned the kiss pulling D'Artagnan closer. He started sobbing and put his head on D'Artagnan's shoulder. 

"You're never leaving again" Porthos whispered.

Athos and Aramis wrapped their arms around the two and they silently held each other for a long time.  
-  
-  
They were laying in bed together cuddling. D'Artagnan told them about the mix up and what really happened and a little about his trip.

He remembered the book and got up to get it. Aramis whined and pouted for him to come back. D'Artagnan laughed and held up one finger and left the room.

He returned a couple minutes later with the book.

"What's that?" Athos asked with a raised eyebrow

"It's for Aramis from Kaianna" he said and smiled.

Aramis sat up in bed and smiled. Athos and Porthos sat up as well and pulled the blanket back for D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan climbed back in bed and handed the book over to Aramis.

Aramis opened the book and looked through it

"Her brother wrote it. He was a healer and he tried new things all the time. He wrote down the ones that worked in here. Since you are our medic she thought it would benefit us and she already knows everything in that thing because she read it so many times" D'Artagnan explained.

Aramis eyes filled with tears and he smiled while looking at it.

"This is amazing. I don't even know what to say. Please thank her for me in your next letter" Aramis leaned over and kissed D'Artagnan. 

D'Artagnan deepened the kiss and pushed Aramis back crawling on top of him. D'Artagnan moaned softly into the kiss when Aramis' tongue entered his mouth.

Porthos raised his eyebrow and looked over at Athos who was licking his lips.

"It's gonna be a great night" Porthos declared.  
-  
-  
The next morning Porthos woke up and smiled. He looked at the two sleeping figures beside him and frowned. His heart broke.

"I knew it was just a dream" he whispered and started sobbing aching deep in his chest.

Aramis and Athos woke up alarmed and held Porthos not understanding why he was crying.

"It was just a dream" Porthos repeated.

Aramis and Athos looked around the room for D'Artagnan and frowned when he wasn't there. Shaking his head Aramis started crying.

"No, it was real.. Right?" He looked at Athos who was silently watching them.

"I.. I don't know" he answered.

D'Artagnan walked into the room and froze when he saw them crying. He rushed to the bed and pulled them close.

"I'm sorry. I thought I would be back before you woke up. I'm so so sorry" he said kissing their foreheads.

"You're here. You're really here" Aramis said and smiled

Porthos and Athos were holding onto him tightly calming down.

"I went to see Trèville and tell him what happened" he explained.

"What did he say?" Athos asked as they leaned back in bed.

"He hugged me and said he was glad I'm alive and gave us three days off. He said he wrote to Kaianna but she never received a letter" he frowned.

"It could have gotten lost" Athos suggested.

His men cuddled closer to him and before long they fell asleep finally able to relax. He smiled to himself

"It's good to be home"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'm super nervous about it. Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions please give them to me!


End file.
